


Delightfully Drunk

by writetheniteaway



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cs secret santa 2019, drunk!killian, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: Killian indulges at the town Christmas party, and Emma walks her pirate home.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Delightfully Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateherokillian (Pirateherokillian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateherokillian/gifts).



> A fluffy little one-shot gift for Pirateherokillian from her Captain Swan Secret Santa: Prompt was for Drunk!Killian, and naturally it being Christmas I added a holiday twist. I hope you enjoy!

It has become something of a tradition-not unlike there many others. Major holiday gatherings would be held with a town wide celebration at Granny’s, and for the occasion-this one being Christmas-there was no shortage of festive holiday drinks or good cheer to go around.

They had actually managed to be more than a month without some major incident or monster stalking Main Street, a record breaking achievement so monumental even Gold had made mention of the calm. Of course, that had Emma counting the minutes until something went haywire, and Killian determined to get her to stop counting the minutes until the next one round of chaos arrived as much as possible.

Emma held their usual booth, sipping at a bit of mulled wine and the very picture of her usual pensive self. Kilian caught sight of her drifting into her own head, and snagged a pair of heavily poured spiked cider from the bar. He takes the seat opposite Emma and slides one of the glasses her way.

“It’s a party, love, you can have something a bit stronger.” He quirked a smile in her direction. “It will do a great deal for your nerves.” Emma looked at him skeptically. He continued, undeterred by her lack of enthusiasm. “Come on Swan, there’s nothing to fret over. It’s quite alright to _indulge_ yourself.” He takes her hand in his, all flirtation in his tone. They’d long passed the honeymoon stage and settled comfortably into a relationship, so it served more as a way to make her smile than an attempt at seduction.

“You know one of these days your liver is going to catch up to you,” She tosses back, but it’s a lighthearted reply.

“You’ve got that look on your face like something’s troubling you,” Kilian informs her. “And as it is Christmas, and you’ve done a record duration bang up job of keeping this town ship shape, I demand to know why.”

“I do not have a look-“ Emma says exasperatedly.

“Aye, you do. And it’s not at all appropriate for a holiday gathering, so drink up and tell me what’s the matter.” Killian says insistently, refusing to let her steer the conversation away.

“I guess I’m just rattled by how quiet it’s been,” She acquiesces. “I don’t want to let my guard down, cause the second I do is the second there’s some new monster or villain here to ruin everything.”

“You my love, have far too much energy invested in refusing to let yourself enjoy peace while you have it.” He shakes his head.

“Old habits die hard?” She offers as a weak explanation.

“Emma, it’s Christmas. And I may not care much for religious idolatry and I certainly have my questions about this bloody red man who judges children and sneaks into their homes, but it is supposed to be above all else, a season of joy-“

“So what, we get drunk together and ring in glad tidings?”

Before Killian can muster up an answer, Henry pulls Emma into a conversation with Regina and David about the likelihood of Christmas stories appearing in an actual story book, which gives Emma more pause than she’d care to admit. After a lengthy discussion on the matter, Emma looks to find where her pirate has gone and sees him engaged in some sort of drinking game with the dwarves.

She rolls her eyes as Kilian loses a final round, staggering back to her far more inebriated than he was before. “I’m cutting you off,” she warns him.

“If you insist darling,” Killian says, a slight sway as he sits across from her. She rolls her eyes and slid him a glass of water.

“You'll thank me in the morning.”

Most of the party had dissipated, and after a quick goodnight to Granny Emma and Killian went to leave out the back door. As Emma started walking Killian grabbed her very suddenly by the hand, pulling her close against him in the doorway.

“Wait!” He said.

“What?” she asked, ready as always for the next sign of danger.

“Was it not you were taught me about this mistletoe and the cost for passage beneath it?” Killian glanced up to the garland hanging above them. She laughs, releasing some of the tension built when he took her by surprise.

“Suppose I did,” She leans in for a quick and chaste kiss, but he grabs for more. One of those heartbreaking kisses that makes her forget reality for a moment. She hears Leroy makes some sort of comment off to the side and pulls back.

“Save it for one home,” She insists.

“Are you propositioning me Swan?” He asks excitedly.

“Can you proposition someone you're engaged to?” She laughs at him.

They walk home hand in hand, the effects of Emma's drink having mostly worn off. Killian had far more, and was teetering on the edge of silly versus sloppy but, decidedly on silly end of things she concluded.

“One of these days it'll catch up to you,” She tells him, steadying him as he stumbles on the stairs.

“It will be a sad day indeed,” He replies with a grin. Emma fumbles to get the door open, the menial task made much more difficult by Killian’s insistence not to let her more than an inch away from him.

The moment they're inside he pulls her into another kiss. And with privacy on their side, Emma meets him with equal eagerness, kissing the door closed without breaking away from him.

“There you are, Swan” he laughs breathlessly.

“It's unethical to take advantage of someone while they’re inebriated,” She chuckles out him.

“Well, it's very kind of you to attempt to protect my virtue,” he plays along, pulling her towards the couch. “But I assure you I've never been anything less than a _very_ ,” He places particular emphasis on the point by pulling her down to straddle him, “willing participant in such activities with you, Emma.”

She grins as though she’ll devour him. “Then kiss me again already,” she says, half a demand half a request.

“As you wish,” He peppers kisses on her neck, making her sigh in pleasure, teasing and tempting his way from her collar bone to her temple and back again. She grows impatient with him and takes back control, trapping his lips in a fierce kiss.

“Come on,” She demands when they break apart again. “Bed.” She stands but he holds tight to her arms, refusing to let her get too far away. She pulls him up off the couch and it takes him a moment to regain his balance.

“Alright there?” She asks skeptically.

“Delightfully drunk, with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen dragging me up to her bed? Never better.” He offers her a cheeky grin. “Lead the way, love.”


End file.
